


Prayers Answered

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was inanimate object.</p></blockquote>





	Prayers Answered

I prayed to the great kitchen god Formica to heal my broken limbs, restore me to my life of service.

A miracle occurred, my humble prayers answered. I was once again the center as nourishment was placed on me for both the young humans. Laughter and affection filled the air. All is as it was meant to be.

I care not that the tall, silent one looks at me with a mixture of pain and hate. He should never have used me to satisfy his baser desires. Family and friendship are safer, quieter pleasures. Passion only leads to breakage.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was inanimate object.


End file.
